


and sing what you hear

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, porn this is just porn leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy still has trouble sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and sing what you hear

Roy stays on the couch the first night he sleeps over. He's still awake when Tim goes to bed, and he's sitting up watching _Law & Order_ reruns by the time Tim gets up to make coffee.

Tim sits down next to him and they watch TV for a while, and by the time Jason gets up, Roy's fallen asleep on Tim's shoulder, Roy's hair brushing Tim's jaw and his snores carrying through the apartment.

"Help," Tim says when Jason sees them. Jason laughs, takes Tim's coffee out of his hands so he can move. "Don't worry," Jason says. "Once he's out, he's _out._ "

Still, when Tim gets up Jason takes his place on the couch, tucks a blanket around Roy and rubs Roy's back.

"Is – is he okay?" Tim asks.

"Roy?" Jason asks. "He's fine. Just misses Kori, is all. We both do."

"Yeah," Tim says. He shifts on his feet, and Jason says, "Go to class, man. I got this."

*

Tim wakes up alone the next night. When he stumbles out into the living room, switching on lights as he goes, he finds Jason and Roy on the couch, limbs all tangled together, Roy's head on Jason's bare chest while they watch _Anchorman_.

"Sorry," Roy says when they see him. "I stole your boyfriend."

And he _did_ is the thing, but Tim's not – they look so _comfortable_ there, and Tim doesn't want to tell Roy to _move_.

"It's all right," Tim says. "I was just trying to figure out why no one had stolen all the covers and then kicked them off the bed."

"Jackass," Jason says, while Roy starts laughing. "It's _true_ , though," Roy says. "Luckily Kori ran hot, so –"

Roy cuts himself off, and Jason leans down and kisses the top of Roy's head. "It's fine," Roy says. "She's better off without us idiots. I just…"

"I know, man," Jason says.

Roy shifts so he can look at Jason. "You should go back to bed. I'm good now, promise." He sits up, but Jason doesn't move yet, looks at Tim and then back at Roy. "You sure?" Jason asks.

"I'm a big boy, Jaybird. I mean, not as big as _you_ -" he smirks, and Jason shoves him – "but I'll deal."

"Okay," Jason says. He stands up, wraps his arm around Tim, and Tim says, "Or."

"Or?" Jason looks at him. Tim clears his throat, says, "It's a big bed. I mean, you know I don't mind if…"

He trails off, but he knows Jason hears the rest, anyway. _If it's what you want._

Jason looks over at Roy, who scratches at the tattoo on his arm and shrugs, then back at Tim. "Well all right, then. On your feet, Harper."

It _is_ a big bed. Jason usually sleeps right at the edge of it, anyway, and it's not like Tim takes up much space. Roy strips down to just his boxers and plops down in the middle. Jason curls up next to him, and they both look at Tim, waiting.

"This was your idea, babe," Jason tells him. Tim nods, swallows, but he still can't do anything but look at them, the wild expanse of tattoos all over Roy's arms and torso, Jason's fingers tracing idly on Roy's abs.

"We don't have to do anything," Roy says. "It's just sleep," he adds, then yelps when Jason leans forward and bites his nipple. "I, for one, did not agree to that," Jason says. He swirls his tongue around Roy's tattoo, and before Tim knows it he's leaning against the mattress to watch the two of them closer.

Jason catches his eye as he slides down Roy's chest, licking his abs. "Thing is," Jason tells Roy, "Our Timmy here likes to _watch._ You want active participation, you gotta give him a little incentive."

Tim bites his lip as Jason presses his hand against Roy's boxers, feels his heartbeat quicken when Roy spreads his legs. "Jay," Roy breathes out. "Jay, are you sure this is –"

"It's okay," Tim says. They both look back up at him as he gets on the bed. He moves toward them and Roy stares up at him, licks his lips. Tim looks to Jason, just for a second, and when Jason nods, Tim leans down and kisses Roy.

"Fuck," Jason says, but Tim barely hears him. Roy tastes like the beers they had earlier, like the cigarettes he and Jason smoked on the balcony, and he puts his hand on Tim's cheek, opens his mouth and sucks on Tim's bottom lip.

When Tim pulls back, Roy and Jason are both staring at him, and Tim feels himself blushing but there's no time to be embarrassed, not really, because then Jason's grabbing him, getting his hand on the back of Tim's neck and pushing Tim down towards him, and Jason kisses him all hungry and needy right on top of Roy.

"Jesus, Jaybird," Roy says. "Are you sure _you're_ all right with this?" Jason pinches Roy's thigh, and Tim feels it when Roy arches up against them, and suddenly he needs to _see_ , needs to -

"Jason," Tim says against Jason's mouth. "Jason, I wanna – will you –"

"Use your words, baby," Jason says, and Tim bites Jason's lip, then looks from him to Roy and says, "Kiss him."

Jason pulls back a little, looks at Tim. "Yeah?" he asks, and Tim nods, clambers back off Roy to give them enough room. Jason says, "Okay," and moves back up the bed until he's leaning over Roy. He puts one hand on Roy's chest, the other on Roy's jaw and kisses him.

It's exactly like Tim thought it would be, and it's only right _then_ that he realizes how much he _has_ thought about it – it's hard and dirty, all tongues and heat, and when Roy rolls them over and presses Jason back against the bed Tim rocks on his knees and _whimpers_.

Jason hears him, opens his eyes and looks over at him. He reaches his hand out, says, "Get over here, Tim."

Tim scoots closer, and Roy moves so that he's straddling Jason, one hand resting just above the waistband of Jason's briefs. "Jaybird," Roy says. "Your boyfriend is so _pretty_."

"Yeah," Jason agrees. He takes Tim's hand, drags it up to his mouth and kisses his hand, the pads of his fingers. "And he doesn't know it, either. It's the kinda shit that'll make you _crazy_ ," he says, and then he sucks two of Tim's fingers into his mouth and between that and Roy getting his hand in Tim's hair, Tim's not sure where to _look_.

Jason sucks on him until Tim's bucking against the bed, and Tim pushes the heel of his palm against his dick. Jason pulls Tim's fingers back out of his mouth, looks up at Roy and says, "Take care of him, Harper."

Roy's petting Tim's hair, leaving goosebumps down his neck when he runs his fingers over the marks Jason already left, and he looks back at Jason and asks, "You mean it?"

"Yeah," Jason says. He puts his hand on Tim's thigh, and Tim shivers for him. "I don't share with just anyone, Roy. Go for it."

Tim knows he shouldn't like it so much when Jason talks about him like this, talks about him like he's _his_ , but –

But the thing is he _is_ , and Roy's looking at him like –

Like he's been given a gift, maybe, or something just as good, and Roy twists his hand in Tim's hair again and says, "Can you stand up for me, Tim?"

Tim looks to Jason, and Jason nods, and Tim gets to his feet. Roy moves so he's eye level with Tim's dick then, already leaking through his briefs. "You know," Roy says, as he rubs his face against the cloth, just barely, just enough to make Tim crazy, "I gave Jason his first blowjob."

Jason makes a sound like he's choking. "That's a lie, asshole."

"Fine," Roy says. He tilts his head to look at Jason, licks Tim through his briefs and says, "So I was the first one to deep-throat him."

"Again, lie," Jason says. Tim can't decide whether to watch Roy between his legs, or Jason, who's pushed his briefs down and is gripping his dick, stroking himself.

" _Fine_ ," Roy says. He looks up at Tim, says, "Your boyfriend's kind of a slut, Tim. Sorry if you're just figuring that out."

Tim laughs, but it comes out breathy because Roy gets his briefs off and starts licking his cock, starting at the base and moving up, stopping to suck on the vein, getting Tim's dick wet with his spit. "I – gathered," he says.

"Pot, kettle, Harper," Jason says. "Quit torturing him."

Roy reaches his hand back and flips Jason off, but then he gets his mouth around Tim's cock and starts going down on him, and Tim feels his dick hit the back of Roy's throat for just a second until Roy's pulling almost all the way off again, stopping to suck at the head.

Tim's just about lost in it already, but then he hears Jason saying, "Tim. Get your hands in his hair. Really fuck his mouth, he likes that."

Roy moans in agreement around his dick and Tim reaches down, grabs a handful of Roy's hair. He hesitates, but then Roy grips his ass in encouragement and Tim goes for it, shoves his dick into Roy's mouth until he feels it hit the back of Roy's throat.

He doesn't think it can get much better than this, Roy's hot wet mouth around him while Jason murmurs encouragement to them both, but then he feels Roy groan around him again and he opens his eyes to see Jason leaning behind Roy, his chin on Roy's shoulder and one hand between Roy's legs while the other –

"In him, baby," Jason confirms when he catches Tim's eye. He licks the freckles on the back of Roy's neck, scrapes his teeth along Roy's tattoo. "He's tight," Jason says. "It's been a while."

Roy pulls off Tim long enough to say, "Too long. Quit messing around and fuck me, Jason." Then Roy looks up at Tim and says, "I mean, if that's okay."

Tim licks his lips, can feel his legs shaking with how turned on he is, how bad he needs to come. He looks at Jason and says, "Do it, I wanna see –"

And Jason smiles at him and it's fierce and warm all at once. "So good to me," he says. "All right, let's –"

Jason moves to the head of the bed and Roy and Tim go with him. Jason slicks up his dick and Roy gets on his knees in front of him. Tim just watches them for a minute, watches Jason push himself inside of Roy, listens to the _noise_ Roy makes when Jason starts to move. Jason's hands circle Roy's chest, keeping him close with every thrust, and Tim thinks he could come just from watching them, but Roy meets his eyes and nods, and Tim moves in closer.

Tim sits back down on the bed and spreads his legs and Roy gets between them, gets his mouth back around Tim's dick while he grips Tim's thighs.

Jason hands Roy the slick, drives himself all the way into Roy when he says, "Get him ready for me. I'm gonna fuck him next."

Roy moans around Tim's cock and his hands shake, but somehow he gets one finger and then another inside of Tim, and Tim bucks against him and keeps fucking Roy's mouth while Jason drives Roy down onto him with every thrust.

"You love this, don't you?" Jason asks Roy, fingers wrapped tight in Roy's hair while he pushes him down onto Tim's cock. "Such a slut for our dicks, aren't you?"

Tim's not sure anymore whether it's him or Roy whimpering, or both of them, and Jason's saying, "God, so good, both of you, don't wanna stop, don't ever –"

Roy pulls off Tim and throws his head back when he comes, and Tim tugs Roy up and holds onto him through it, kissing his mouth and his face, reaching down to stroke Roy's cock through the aftershocks.

Jason pulls out of Roy slowly, and the look on his face when he reaches for Tim is pure want, pure _need_. Tim knows neither of them is going to last much longer, but when Jason pushes him down flat on the bed and eases his way inside of Tim, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters but Jason's dick inside of him, making him feel so full; nothing matters but Roy crawling back up the bed toward him, sucking on Tim's tongue while Jason fucks into him again and again.

Tim's teeth scrape Roy's lip when Jason drives into him even harder, and then Jason grabs Tim's legs and throws them over his shoulder. Jason leans down and kisses Tim, then Roy, then Tim again.

"Wanna do this again," Jason says. He grabs Tim's dick and starts to stroke him and says, "Wanna fuck Roy again while he's fucking _you_ \- you'd let us, wouldn't you?"

"Anything," Tim says. Roy's mouth is on his throat and Roy reaches back and squeezes Jason's ass and Jason says, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -"

Jason comes, pounding into Tim a couple more times before he collapses onto him. "I mean," Tim teases, brushing some of Jason's hair away from his forehead. "I'm up for it, but I think you two might need a nap."

"Oh, fuck _you_ ," Jason says, and Tim feels Roy grin against his chest when he says, "Think you covered that one, Jaybird."

Jason says, "Bite me," and Roy does, leans across Tim to nip at Jason's mouth, and Tim could watch them forever, but also –

"Sorry, darlin'," Jason says when he draws back. "Let's get you off, huh?"

And it's not really a question, because Jason always takes care of him, but he still answers _yes_ when Jason moves down to take him in his mouth, when Roy angles around Jason to suck his balls. Tim scrapes his nails across Jason's back when he comes, and Jason pulls off and drags Roy up by the hair so that Roy can swallow his come. The two of them lick him clean until Tim's a whimpering, sweaty mess, until he barely remembers his own _name_ when Jason says it.

"C'mon, Tim," Jason says, "Up," and he and Roy drag Tim back to the head of the bed and get him between him while they make out above him for a while.

"You good?" Jason asks Roy, and Roy nods, lays back down and nuzzles his head into Tim's shoulder. "Yeah," Roy says. "I'm good, Jaybird."

Jason curls up on Tim's other side, and Tim knows by the end of the night Jason will roll to the end of the bed along with most of the covers, but for now, this works.


End file.
